


Te Regalo Con Ella,Mi Corazón

by PrincesaParkerina



Category: Junior Express (TV)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 09:05:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17846480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincesaParkerina/pseuds/PrincesaParkerina
Summary: Topa's Talent Show is happening simultaneously to Natalio and Classenclown's Science Fair.Natalio promised he'd be there in time to perform with Topa,will he remember to keep that promise though?





	Te Regalo Con Ella,Mi Corazón

**Author's Note:**

> Can't believe this show already has a date for the Season premiere,it feels like they finished filming yesterday.  
> I'm not ready to say Goodbye to these characters yet,anyway here's some High School Topa/Natalio/Lila I never knew I would consider writing.

"This is fascinating,you should enter it." Natalio said,leaning over Topa's shoulder,the moment he glanced at the flyer the older teen wouldn't stop staring at by the Cafeteria.Topa jumped,it wouldn't hurt to warn a guy sometimes.

"Natalio! You scared me!" Topa exclaimed,turning around and walking forward,looking for a table,Natalio took the flyer off the wall and followed the shorter teen.

"You should enter it,it's gonna be on TV and everything,look!" Natalio pointed eagerly at the little TV drawing the flyer had,smiling excitedly,Topa didn't look too thrilled.

"I know,Natalio, that's the problem,this is gonna be an Event,I know we've performed 'onstage' before but this is much bigger,I bet there will be real producers hidden around and stuff-"

They both stopped frozen in their tracks when they heard that uncontrollable,mad laughter.Lila set the two trays she was carrying before she could drop them and sat beside Topa,on the opposite side of where Natalio was stiffly sat at,he had joined her laughter even if he didn't know what that was all about.

"Lila,what's so funny? Would you mind sharing your joy with us?"

Topa said sarcastically,rolling his eyes when she pushed one of the trays towards him,it's been a few weeks since he started avoiding getting lunch thinking nobody would notice.

The aspiring singer started picking at the mashed potatoes mindlessly,he was hungry and seeing Natalio devour his own food so vigorously right in front of him wasn't helping.

"Topa,Topa....Topa.Look at this school,look at the town we live,this place is forgotten.The TV channel that's gonna come here will show it to like,5 people.Do you _genuinely_  think some Big City Hotshot producers will come here to look for their new Superstar? You're delusional,my friend."

"I don't know...why wouldn't they?" Topa pouted and reached for the forgotten flyer by Natalio's side.

"Whoever they are,I think they would come here,if you ask me,this place is great!" was Natalio's enthusiastic response,he seemed to have missed half the conversation already.

She tried to hide it but Lila's smile was huge,she shook her head and finally started paying attention to her own food.

Oh,such hopeless dreamers she had found to be friends with,she met Natalio at Arts & Crafts class,it wouldn't be long before she was introduced to Topa,she'd grown quite fond of the pair of quirky love birds,even if they could be very frustrating sometimes.

Lila nudged Topa's shoulder when he still wasn't touching the food,he sighed and made a show of (finally) eating it.He was really cute,she didn't know if she was ready to admit that to herself just yet.

Especially about a guy who has a boyfriend.

"Natalio,would you perform with me? I don't see why we shouldn't do it together,we did so plenty of times already."

"Yeah,I'm sure the pidgeons appreciated it." smirked Lila,Natalio grinned toothily,eyes shining bright.

"They did! There was that old lady too,but I don't think she really heard us,she was there just to feed them." Natalio pondered it over,Topa facepalmed,Lila tried to stiffle more giggles.

"Look,Topa,I can sing,I don't see why you wouldn't call me to perform with you." the red-headed teen left the proposition in the air.

"Weeeeelll...I don't know,Natalio will already do it,three people is too much,maybe next time,come on,Natalio,bye Lila,see ya."

Topa stood up and said in a rush,not really looking over at Lila,food still barely eaten,he didn't know the girl that long,but long enough to know she might not accept a " No" too well.

He left and Natalio was eagerly standing up to follow him,Lila shot him a look.

"I never even answered." the teen with wild hair stopped in his tracks to realize.

"Hey,Natalio!" a slightly familiar voice called out to him.

Natalio turned around to face Classenclown,a great friend he met a while ago at Chemistry class,the guy made those classes awesome,everyday something fascinating happens and he's glad to be there and witness them.

"Heeey,Chem Guy!" Natalio shook the other teen's hand earnestly,Lila merely observed where this was going.

"It's Classenclown.Clas-sen-clown." he said serious.

"I'm sorry,you gotta know nobody's gonna pronounce that,right?" Natalio said casually,Classenclown huffed.

"Just because your _friend_ can't do it,doesn't mean nobody can." the aspiring chemist who's even taller than Natalio said,looking over the table behind them to only find Lila pretending to mind her own business.

"Where is he,by the way? You're always together,it feels like you're glued." the older said with a hint of malice to it,Natalio didn't seem to notice or really bother with it.

"Topa? He left lunch early because Lila scares him." the red-haired teen's bright blue eyes were Impossibly wide.

"Doesn't matter,I'm here to ask you to be my partner for the Science Fair in two weeks,you're the second smartest in our class and I've heard a TV channel will come."

"NOBODY HAS THAT CHANNEL,ONLY 5 PEOPLE WILL SEE IT" Lila huffed,exasperated,standing up to leave.

"Science Fair? Fascinating! I'm in!" Natalio jumped excitedly.

"Alright,see you later,so we can think of a Project,I even already got something in mind." Classenclown left,Natalio waved after him happily.

Lila took a real look at the flyer on the table for the first time.

"Natalio,you do know the Fair and the Talent Show will happen at the same time,right?"

"No,I definitely did not know that."

"But you read this."

"Yes."

"Then how come you didn't see it?"

"I...forgot then." Natalio tried,it was hard to speak with this girl's eyes boring into your soul,maybe Topa was right to be afraid of her.

"And what's this about Topa being afraid of me?"

Natalio ran to his class as fast as his long legs would allow him,this girl reads minds!!!!!

"What did I say?"

* * *

"Natalio! Flasen- Natalio's friend! This looks amazing! You'll win with this for sure!" Topa said excitedly,observing the Project closely.

Natalio observed Topa with enchanted big brown eyes,didn't matter if they didn't win,Topa loved It,it's better than any prize.

Those were very busy two weeks for Natalio,dividing his time in between rehearsing a new song with Topa and doing his part of the project with Classenclown.

Topa wasn't bothered to have his time divided,he was glad every time one of them made a new friend.

Although,Natalio's almost sure Topa had mentioned at some point that Classenclown didn't really seem to like him.

You fail to pronounce a guy's name a dozen times and you get a public enemy.

They knew the schedule would be tight,but Natalio assured Topa he would make it all the hundred times he asked.

He really hoped he would.

"Look at this,it's indeed a masterful work,I didn't know you had in you,Natalio." Lila joked,approaching the group and giving it a once over.

It was a little utopian model of their town,it looked flawless,high trees on one side,three big buildings by the other,a spaceship in the middle that was supposed to be powered by solar energy and rivers around it with various colors (that were supposed to turn your hand invisible if you touched them),it was alright.

"Muchas gracias,Lila!" Natalio hugged her,she just remained frozen in place.

"Topa,Natalio,we gotta go,your presentation starts in less than 30 minutes." Lila managed to squeeze her way out of the taller's grasp.

Topa stood up straight like he had just realized he had something else he should be doing right now,he'd lost track of time.

"It's true! Natalio? You done here?"

"Not yet,there's still a few other people that should see it."

Natalio pulled Topa closer by the waist,the shorter instinctively put his hands over the other's chest,looking up with big eyes.

People talked about them,Natalio knew they did,it never seemed to matter as long as Topa kept looking up at him like this.

"Okay,I'll go ahead and get stuff ready,you promise you'll be there in time?" Topa tried his hardest to be hopeful,he really wanted to trust Natalio but sometimes the younger teen can be as distracted as him or more.

Usually Topa finds it endearing,today it was just too important that he makes it.

"I promise! Don't let Lila sing in my place!" Natalio joked and pecked Topa's lips when he had started to smile.Lila cleared her throat.

"I gotta go,I love you,Natalio."

Natalio nodded,smiling brightly,letting go of him,his eyes widened when Topa was almost out of the room.

"LOVE YOU TOO!" Natalio yelled carelessly at the door,every head in the room turned to his and Classenclown's table,again,all Natalio focused on was in the delicious laugh he heard from outside,he could practically _see_ Topa shaking his head.

* * *

"He won't make it,he won't make it,he won't make it,I should have known-"

"Topa"

"But this time it seemed for real,it really looked like he was gonna remember!"

"Topa"

"I sent him a text ten minutes ago,he didn't ans-"

"¡TOPA!"

The young singer froze in his place,stopping his panicked pacing altogether.Lila's eyes may as well be red for how fiery they are.

"You're up in 2 minutes and you look like a mess,do you want me to go fetch him?" Topa gave her a confused look.

"Would you do that? I thought you wanted to sing with me,you should be ecstastic he's not here."

Topa glanced,uncharacteristically shy through the red curtains,the place was packed,the TV crew was right upfront,he gulped,he have never faced a crowd this huge.

"I know....Natalio showed me the song,he was very proud of you for it,it... it's a song for you two to sing." Lila tried to ignore the lump building in her throat.

"I'll go fetch him,he cannot do this to y-"

"No,Lila,it's okay." Topa said with weak finality.

"It's Natalio,it's not his fault,it's just...how he is and still I always hope that-"

Topa started sobbing and Lila suddenly found herself holding onto him,her head above his,her hand naturally going to dark brunet curls,she didn't really know how to comfort people but Topa was a really good friend who needed her.

She tried to stammer something to say when she heard the announcer calling Topa and Natalio's names through the speakers,she inhaled sharply and let him go,giving him his guitar.

The one Natalio gifted him.

"Go out there and show those Hotshot producers the natural born talent that you are.With or without him." She said fiercely.Topa nodded weakly and didn't move.

"But you said there wouldn't be-"

"Just go already!"

Lila pushed Topa onstage and hid back in,Topa was paralyzed.

Stage Fright is a completely new concept to him.

"H-Hi! My n-name is- Topa and...I wr- I wrote a c-comp...-" he hit his teeth on the mic and people started laughing,it didn't help that he seemed unable to put his guitar right,it was backwards,he was sweating cold.

Lila was aprehensive backstage,trying to encourage him to keep going but he didn't seem to hear her,Natalio was a dead man.

"He'll be killed out there." Natalio and Lila said in unison,Lila jumped in her spot.

"Natalio,what are you doing here? You're supposed to be onstage with Topa!" she whispered,gritting her teeth.

"I know,I'm just looking for a microphone." Natalio whispered,mimicking her.

"Find one fast! I'll help you!" they looked around quickly,surprisingly there was not one in sight.

Topa ran his fingers over the guitar with dazed eyes,like he was touching one of these for the first time in his life,he looked ahead to realize the mic was too high for him,he started to struggle with it to get to his height.

People were getting impatient,booing and throwing things at the Stage.

The announcer was about to say something when Natalio surged behind him,breathing heavily,smile a hint away from maniacal,he snatched the microphone from the man.

_Voy llegando traigo esta melodia_

Natalio's melodic voice could be heard by the entire gymnasium.Lila had snuck in the lights cabin and slowly turned them down,it took a milisecond for Topa to situate himself and spot Natalio right ahead of him,at the bottom of the stairs to the Stage.

_Te regalo con ella,mi Corazón_

Natalio continued,extending his hand to Topa once he could reach the older teen,Topa straight up jumped into the taller's arms and sobbed.

_Hoy es momento de ser felices_

Natalio kept on going with even more emotion than before.

Thankfully,Lila started to push a rhythmic applause in the audience so it wouldn't feel so silent,everyone followed,not certain of what was going on onstage just yet.

 _Solo hay que dejarse llevar_  
_Y empezar a disfrutar_  
_De todo lo que la vida nos da_

Topa moved his head off Natalio's chest,he was tired of crying already,Natalio and his beautiful voice are here.Lila is dancing to nothing like a mad woman in the audience,he grinned,and sang the chorus,holding on to Natalio's hand.

 _Por eso...canta lleno de emocion_  
_Baila con esta cancion_  
_Es la musica lo que llevas dentro_  
_De tu corazon_

Topa motioned Lila to come upstage with them,she hesitated for half a second before jumping beside them,the three sang together and danced like nobody was around.

Oh oh De Tu Corazón 

Oh oh De Tu Corazón 

És la Musica lo que llevas dentro

De....Tu Corazón....

Natalio and Lila hugged and carried Topa,the audience cheered wildly,it was no big,fancy performance with big production or anything,they didn't even play any instruments,it was just Topa accompanied by two people he cared deeply.

It was still the best show the Captain has ever done.

Also,Natalio and Classenclown didn't win the Fair,since the stuff that was supposed to work,actually didn't.


End file.
